The New Professor
by RedRobinTd3
Summary: Dumbledore's Greater Good, Ministry's being Push Overs, and Ron's stuffing his Face Full of Food, everything's normal in Harry Potter's world, until McGonagall sick Of Dumbledore's plans notifies the IWC of his plans. Tessa Morningstar is sent to do damage control as a teacher for the rest of the year. Now there's a spanner in the works, only thing left is Harry's brand of stupid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The new professor

The first day speech at Hogwarts began perfectly normal by Harry Potter's standards, which is to say, nothing exploded, broke or hurt - thank you for that Quirrellmort you bumbling idiot, however throughout the feast, Harry couldn't help like something huge was about to happen. Perhaps it was the grimace on Dumbledore's face, or the look of utter delight on McGonagall's, however, Harry couldn't help the ticking sensation at the back of his brain that told him there was about to be a huge power shift.

And he was right.

It wasn't exactly unusual to see a new teacher at the start of the year, what with the so called 'cursed DADA professor' position, however it was rare to see more than one. There were two women sat at the head table this year, two women that were complete opposites. The first one was pale, old and looked too much like a toad to be normal, the second was tan and young with dark hair half up in a plaited crown and dark eyes that were warm and kind. The first one wore a ridiculous shade of pink that made every part of fashion sense he'd ever had, curl up and die, withering in the back of his mind the other wore black trousers, and a white shirt, agent style. And finally, the first one was called Delores Umbridge the second he didn't know.

Finally, Dumbledore clinked his glass the hall settling down, even the most pompous students knew when Dumbledore talked, you shut up. He took his place at the wax covered podium that should really be declared a health hazard by now rom the sheer amount of wax on it. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." The school clapped loudly, and much to Harry's dismay Slytherin were clapping louder than the rest." We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Madame Tessa Morningstar, who works for both the Spanish Ministry of Magic and the ICW" the new professor waved as the hall erupted into half hearted claps, led by the first years who hadn't had to endure previous years teachers. "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck, as well as Delores Umbridge who has dutifully agreed to take on the role of High Inquisitor here at Hogwarts." There was a small confused round of applause, the school being clueless to the position "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"Ahemm" A large obnoxious cough sounded out around the hall as Umbridge stood, interrupting Dumbledore. "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Morningstar coughed into her goblet loudly. Umbridge coughed again before continued frowning at the new professor.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfectedand prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. For those...inspiring words, however if I may overstep my boundary's do you truly expect a group of children to follow your ministry without question? I suppose I should be thankful there are no cliffs around here for you to tell them to jump off." Professor Morningstar interrupted, Harry noticed the slight lisp on her words the way she stressed her vowels and rolled her r's slightly. Clearly used to speaking another language.

"Of course... _Professor_ Morningstar is clearly not from this country, and as such, is not in any fit position to teach." It was obvious Umbridge looked down upon the new teacher.

"Ahh, Xenophobic as well, I assure you, the International Confederation of Wizards does not support domination of young minds any time of the day, week or _el año."_

"And continuing from earlier... Mr Filch has requested that..." Dumbledore interrupted trying to settle the two down before something got broken- most likely Umbridge.

"That's Umbridge, she was at my trial"

"I'm not surprised by the sounds of it, the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione added, "I mean did you hear what she said during her speech?"

"Mrgh murff. saedly" Ron said glaring.

"Honestly, Ron, you should not shovel food into your mouth so quickly."

"Watch it Granger!"

"What is going on with you two?" Harry asked, annoyed, first Malfoy threatening him on the train, and now Ron had been in a sour mood all day, using any opportunity to pick on Slytherin students with his new Prefect Status, Harry didn't even know what Ron had done to deserve the badge, after all, ever since the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, he's been distant and rude towards them. Evidence: Look at what happened last year with Victor Krum. "You've been acting like enemies since you came back from that bloody Prefects meeting."

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I found Ron threatening younger Slytherin's with detentions unless they handed over their money and food to him!" The Weasley twins who had happened to over hear, started berating Ron, until he moved to sit at the end of the table.

Both Hermione and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, I thought he was your best friend"

"No, I thought he was your friend, I mean, do you not remember the disasters that were the past two years."

"I guess neither of us liked him then." Harry shrugged and continued his meal, finally happy to be free of Ron stealing his food, Hermione took the hint and did the same.

* * *

Later that night in the Griffindor Common room, Ron was still avoiding the newly dubbed Golden duo. Tension was running high with the entire house refusing to look at him, let alone talk. Harry had suffered isolation for years at the hands of the Dursleys, and yet some how that hurtles than being ignored or mocked by his peers, and so it was in a solemn mood that Harry, first from his year, headed towards their dorm room. Mind busy with processing what had happened during the day, after the feast, Dumbledore, and Professors Morningstar and McGonagall had left the hall for a good half an hour, when they came back, Dumbledore was frowning, McGonagall was smiling Professor Morningstar smirking on the verge of out right laughing, it appeared Professor Morningstar had done something, to annoy the Headmaster.

Harry was pretty sure Professor Morningstar was his new favourite teacher- sorry Moony.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and former liaison for the ICW wasn't sure what to do, ever since the Wizarding World Council had discovered that Britain was not only placing innocent people in Azkaban without Trial, but had also hid the rise of a second dark lord and tampered with the custody of one of it's highly esteemed- now crazy- member's son, he had lost half of his power domain and was now under severe questioning from both the ICW and their enforcers the Wizarding Intelligence Criminal Counteraction Association or WICCA.

His plans were slowly crumbling to dust as the year started, over the summer, he'd been practically destroyed by WICCA's investigation, and now they were forcing a teacher upon him, a teacher that could potentially remove Dumbledore's grip on the Boy Who Lived.

Fan beeping tastic.

Of course, Dumbledore still had several moves left, the new ministry toad Umbridge could prove useful, if the right buttons were pushed, he could potentially get the new professor as well as several of his more popular teachers removed, Flitwick was already proving to be a problem, having separated Ron Weasley from the golden duo, it was noticed that Harry's grade had shot up significantly, and other teachers had already planned to separate the two. Everything was falling to pieces.

Harry, had his plan worked, would have died killing Voldemort, then Dumbledore would sweep in claim his role as Harry's mentor and become eternally famous as well as seizing the Potter's Fortune and Seat as a lower member of the ICW council.

The Order of the Phoenix was built full of brilliant, brave people. Brave people who would never question his actions. And when one did, well that was when Prophecy's had to made after all, it was for the Greater Good, the dream of a world without wars or fighting, a world that he ran, where Pureblood's reined supreme.

A world he ruled.

 **First chapter done- phew!**

 **1,517 words, yay, since it's the summer holidays I plan to update this as frequently as possible, however this did take two days to write, so not too close together. Thx to anyone who took the time to read both this and the note,**

 **RedRobinTd3**

 **P.S this will be both a Ron Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, I can't really say much else as I myself have no idea where this story is going.**


	2. Professor Morningstar and First Aid

Chapter 2: DADA

It wasn't until day two that the first signs of friction between the DADA professor and the toad truly started to show. Compared to the argument that flared in the middle of the Great Hall at ridiculous o'clock, yesterday's encounter had been positively civil.

6 am in the Great Hall, only crazy people, NEWT students and Harry's friends were awake. Ever since Seamus and Harry's argument yesterday, tensions had been running high in the 5th year room, with Harry barely sleeping at all last night, he'd chosen to leave early in the morning, Neville accompanying him, having been woken up when Harry open his trunk.

It was unusual for teachers to be awake at this time, which was why, when Professor Morningstar snuck up behind him, it caught him so of guard - especially since they'd just been talking about her.

AGGHHH! Harry practically screamed as he flailed turning around to face the dark haired, dark eyed and apparently dark minded professor. She snorted - as in actually snorted- at him before stealing a bit of toast out of a dish.

"You know, it's awfully rude to talk about people behind their back." She stated, studying the toast as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet. This was literal proof that people who worked for any kind of government, were half way to crazyville.

"and it's ruder to eavesdrop" Harry pointed out, having now got his pulse back to the regular 16 year old pace, rather than that of an eighty year old man, or Vernon Dursley after someone mentioned the words 'magic' and 'sorcery' (fuchsia really wasn't his shade.)

"Am I talking to Harry Potter or am I talking to Madame Umbridge?" She asked, tilting her head. "Speaking of which, have either of you seen our resident pink toad." Neville made a noise that sounded like he was trying to laugh and eat at the same time. "Food and talk don't mix , Weasley #6 should have taught you that much by now."

"Are you sure you're a real teacher, Professor?" By this point Neville was starting to loose control, spilling juice all over himself when he tried to smother his laughs behind large gulps of pumpkin juice.

"As sure I am that doesn't know the alphabet." With a flippant wave she walked off, probably to terrorise more helpless students.

It wasn't sixteen minutes later that Madame Umbridge strode in levitating multiple crates of what looked like books.

"Professor Morningstar!"

"Ah, Madame Umbridge, just when I thought today was going well." The Professor remarked from where she was standing helping a sixth year with their last minute summer homework.

Professor Morningstar definitely hadn't been like this when she'd been introduced last night, it was like she'd completely swapped personalities.

"I notice you did not set a book for students this year, and so took the liberty of ordering the Ministry recommended book." Umbridge ploughed through.

"I notice you are not the professor for Defence Against The Dark Arts and as such have no right to be assigning me books meant for five year olds."

"This is a ministry assigned book, from experts, are you an expert _Professor_ Morningstar?" Throught this, Madame Umbridge had kept her ridiculously high pitch voice, giggling a little at the end as if what she said was even remotely funny.

"Technically, by IWC standards, I class as an expert in Defence of Dark Arts and Against them." Whatever it meant, it seemed to have the desired effect, Umbridge opened her mouth closed it, and then tried to swallow.

"This isn't the ICW, I demand you use these books." Umbridge seemed to have regained a ridiculously small percentage of her ego, but it was still enough to try to challenge the DADA professor who loomed over her both physically and mentally.

"This isn't the Ministry of Magic, have fun moving those books now if you don't mind me, I have a lesson to plan and red pens to buy." With that cryptic comment, Professor Morningstar left as dramatically as she came in, leaving Umbridge open mouthed with six crates of worthless books to deal with

* * *

Professor Morningstar was a no show for the rest of the day, however, at lunch students were buzzing with excitement following her lessons. Griffindor and Slytherin for once took the same side, making it seem boring and useless, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff told the younger years it was actually rather fun, and Professor Morningstar's sense of humour was rather dry and abstract, compared to that of some of the other teachers.

Despite this, they would not actually tell the other students what they had been doing, apparently, Professor Morningstar wanted to 'surprise them' whatever that meant, probably just to stop students from cutting class or whatever.

Madame Umbridge, however, was definite show, terrorising the younger years having apparently decided that if Professor Morningstar wasn't going to hand out the books, then she would, and could now be seen trying to force the books on students, whenever they walked past, having also lopped Filch in, so anyone found loitering in the corridors, immediately found themselves moved with pink sparkly books in their hand- turns out Professor Umbridge only did two colours, Pink and the lovely shade of purple she'd turned when Professor Morningstar had stormed out that morning, maybe the black of her awful velvet bow in her hair, but only if she was feeling adventurous.

It wasn't until McGonagall, all but dragged Madame Umbridge to the table and forced her to sit down and eat, that the students let out a collective sigh of relief, finally free of the pink books evil reign

Suprisingly, fourth year were rather quiet, when asked why, Ginny, who up until that point had been pushing her food around on her plate explained it.

"Aalia got into an argument with Snape, luckily he only took a few points though."

Aaila, an intelligent young fourth year Muslim who studiously wore her hijab, blushed, before murmering into her plate. "I've told him, I can't eat pig meat, it's haram."

"Well, good for sticking up for yourself," a fifth year vegan who had experienced similar problems with Snape interrupted, "Ask your parents to write in a note, he can't legally force you to eat anything against you beliefs, if you want I have a book on substitutes for certain ingredients you can borrow."

"Thank you" Aalia replied, poking at her salad, "I had this problem last year as well, my friend just used to take them for me. I just wish he was a bit more accepting."

"We all do Aalia, we all do" Harry intoned mysteriously, Neville attempting to laugh and eat food at the same time again, only this version sounded more like a dying elephant.

* * *

Since last year, the DADA class room had changed, it was now in one of the towers, Harry had to climb five flights of stairs to reach, and having finally got to the top lading, realised just how out of shape he was, bent double and gasping along with the rest of their year.

Five minutes later when Professor Morningstar opened the door, which was ironically labelled room 666, they were all still gasping for air, Hogwarts not having any major sports, their was very little physical activity asides from getting chased by were wolves and battling trolls. She let the Slytherin Griffindor class into her classroom full of...bandages, and was that a resuscitation doll.

"Congratulations, today your learning muggle first aid, now get into pairs and put away your wands."

Harry and Neville immediately partnered, Ron not even looking his way, Hermione however chose to go with Parvati because Lavender had abandoned her for Ron. Professor Morningstar directed them all to a space on the floor as she lectured on the importance of First Aid.

"It is important to know this, you can't always use magic, especially if around mundanes, which is the slightly less demeaning version of the term muggle. I have high expectations in this class, especially as it is OWLS, I will not tolerate any Xenophobia in this class, okay"

The Slytherins murmured in consent, while the Griffindors were loud and obnoxious in their answer as always.

"Now if one partner would lie on the floor while the other copies what I demonstrate then swap over." Professor Morningstar instructed lecturing about DRS. ABC, the Slytherin students scoffed and whined but generally followed the instructions until they reached CPR when one student tried to perform the kiss of life on another.

"No." Professor Morningstar stopped them, much to Lavender who was under Ron, ever grateful relief. "Okay, there is no need to kiss your partner I have resuscitation dolls to practice on."

The Purebloods were thoroughly creeped out by the ressuss dolls, especially the eyes. It took 5 minutes just to get them calmed down, especially the babies, it wasn't until Professor Morningstar demonstrated and the doll made a clicking nose that a Slytherin nearly fainted. "Fantastic" she muttered under her breath forcing the pureblood to sit down and take deep breaths, while she continued. Ploughing through, everything was going fine until Neville actually took the face of one of the dolls by accident and six purebloods actually passed out having to all be given calming draughts.

Professor Morningstar decided to move on after that.

Bleeding

"One of you take a marker, which is a mundane version of a quill and draw a 'cut' on your arm, the other with bandage it." Professor Morningstar handed out the pens with a warning to remember to put the lids back on. "Get drawing Van Gogh's."

Five seconds later.

"Daphne, did you really just draw the Deathly Hallows on your arm." Professor Morningstar just face palmed,

"point from Slytherin, please try to focus"

Choking.

"This man has food lodged in their throat, what do you do?" Dean went to open his mouth. "Any one who tells me to cut off their corset can go tell Professor McGonagall why your in detention." Dean's mouth snapped shut.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" He muttered kicking the ground

Breathing

"Professor, Harry licked me." Neville complained having just put his head near his mouth to listen for breathing.

"Mr. Potter, no, just no and furthermore why? You know what. Class dismissed."

It was gruelling and slow, but eventually the class remerged into civilisation now able to perform basic Muggle First Aid. Harry came out with red ink smeared up his arms, when asked why by Ginny, all he said was: "You should see the other guy." Sure they'd made it hell for Professor Morningstar however none of them came out with a detention and all of them could now explain what exactly happened when you unhooked the face of a mannequin, (hint: lots of fainting)

 **Done, phew!**

 **The sect. about haram meat was something I never got in the Harry Potter series, especially as there was very little mention of other cultures in the books, did Professor Snape really force them to go against their beliefs? this was my solution. Did anyone get the Pirates of The Caribbean reference.**

 **Thx for reading,**

 **RedRobinTd3 xxx**


End file.
